hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Accolades
Please note: the term "Accolades" is not an official term verified by the game developers FGOL. Accolades are messages that appear when an event occurs during gameplay. Accolades are most prominent in Hungry Shark Evolution. There is an extensive variety of accolades for all sorts of occurrences in game, and the events which cause accolades, and their messages, are listed here. The following list may be inaccurate and/or be missing information. Contributions will be greatly appreciated. Accolades Earned From Enemy KillsCategory:Hungry Shark EvolutionCategory:Hungry Shark:NightCategory:Hungry Shark: Part 3Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 The following accolades are earned after a creature is killed. * Binge Bonus! - This accolade is earned on the 2x multiplier bonus. * Chomp Fest! - This accolade appears on the 4x multiplier bonus. * Super Scoff! '''- This accolade is earned after achieving a 6x multiplier bonus. * '''Mega Munch! - This accolade occurs on the 8x multiplier bonus. Accolades Earned from Specific Kills * 5 A Day - 'School of tropical fish * '''School's Out! - '''School of tropical fish * '''Snack Attack! '- School of tropical fish * '''Coral Thief! - School of tropical fish * Fish Soup! - School of tropical fish * Dolphin Friendly! - School of tuna fish * Tuna Steak! - School of tuna fish * Tuna Chunks! - School of tuna fish * Spicy Wings! - School of flying fish * Flap Jack! - School of flying fish * Wiped Out! - School of sardines * Every Last One! '''- School of sardines * '''Swallow The Leader! - School of sardines * Delicacy! - Lion fish * Lion Tamer! '- Lion fish * '''Puff Pastry! '- Pufferfish * 'Blow Out! '- Pufferfish * 'Sail Away! '- Sailfish * '''Fintastic! - Sailfish * Jelly Belly! '''- Jellyfish * '''Reef Raider! - Evil reef shark * Crunch! '''- Sea turtle * '''Max Boost! - Sea turtle * Turbo Turtle! '''- Sea turtle * '''Bellycan! - Pelican * Pelican Picnic! '- Pelican * '''Pelican Porkout! '- Pelican * 'Baby Back Ribs! '- Seal pup * 'Get Ski! '- Jetski * '''Land Grab! - Human on beach * Sun Scream! - Human on beach or swimmer * Protein Shake! '- Swimmer * '''Free Range! '- Swimmer * '''Takeaway! - Swimmer * Arrrgh! '- Swimmer * '''Man Eater! '- Swimmer * '''Hunk Chunks! - Male Swimmer * Dinner Date! '''- Female Swimmer * '''Donut! -Doughnut Man * Junk Food! '- Doughnut Man * '''Ring Stinger! '- Doughnut Man * '''Saturated Fat! - Doughnut Man * Dangler Manger! - Paraglider * Aqualunch! '- Diver * '''Scuba Snack! '- Diver * '''King Size Meal! - The King of Summer * Regicide! - The King of Summer * Down in One! '- Breaking a large diving cage * '''Cajun Chicken! '- Eating people inside a diving cage * 'Sitting Duck! '- Eating people inside a diving cage * '''Tummy Ache! - Destroying/eating content of shark cage * Shark Man!!! '- Shark Man * '''Man Burger! '- Fisherman * '''Smash and Grab! - Fisherman * That's Crate! - Crate * Gotta Lotta Bottle '- Jug of coins * '''Boom bang-a-bang! '- Mines or Death Mines * '''Super Snack! - Killing a Giant Crab * Mega Meal! '''- Killing a Giant Crab * '''Need a Bigger Boat! - Destroying a small fishing boat * Wheel Tasty! '- Eating humans or pelicans on land (Skateboard required) * '''Meals on Wheels! '- Eating humans or pelicans on land (Skateboard required) * 'Smorgasbord! '- Eating humans or pelicans on land (Skateboard required) * '''No Mayo ''- Eating tuna * '''Turkey Terror! '- Eating Turkey Fish Accolades Earned From Injury The following accolades appear if your shark is injured. * Aquapuncture! - Pricked by puffer fish * Prickly! - Injured by puffer fish * Ouch! - Various sources, such as from being bitten or stung * Stung! - Stung by jellyfish * Toxic!- Toxic barrel * Yuck!- Toxic Barrel * Bang!- Small mine * Kaboom! - Large mine * Venom!- Lion Fish * Avoid Me! '- Lion Fish * '''Flesh Wound! '- Bit by evil hammerhead shark * '''Shark Attack! - Bitten by evil reef or great white shark * Bite!! - Bit by evil hammerhead * Nipped! '- Bit by evil reef shark OR nipped by crab * '''Jawed! '- Bit by evil reef shark * '''Hammer Horror! - Bit by Hammerhead shark * Gulp! - Gulper fish * En Garde! - Stabbed by sailfish. * Shark Kebab! - Stabbed by a sailfish. * Navy Seal! '''- Bit by seal pup * '''Speared! - Speared by spear-wielding diver * Stab! - Stabbed by knife-wielding diver * Knife Attack! - Stabbed by knife-wielding diver * Chomp! '''- Bit by angler fish * '''Blender! - Injured by jet ski * Mincemeat! - Helicopter blades * Hack! - Shark Finner * Life's A Beach! '''- Death * '''Shark Fin Soup - Death * Pinched! '''- Small crabs * '''Snap! - Nipped by giant crab Accolades Earned from Sunken Treasures * Shark of the Covenant '''- Find the 'Shark of the Covenant' sunken treasure. * '''Wakaba - Find the 'Wakaba' sunken treasure. * Framed Picture of an Egg '- Find the 'Framed Picture of an Egg' sunken treasure in the ''Kempy Cave. * 'The Leaning Tower of Pisa '-''' '''Find the 'Leaning Tower of Pisa' sunken treasure. * '''Bog Brush - '''Find the 'Bog Brush' sunken treasure. * '''Electric Guitar - Find the 'electric guitar' sunken treasure. * 'Ghetto Blaster '- Find the 'Ghetto Blaster' sunken treasure. * 'Jade Dragon '- Find the 'Jade Dragon' sunken treasure in the Angler Nest. * 'Moon On A Stick '- Find the 'Moon on a Stick' sunken treasure. * 'False Teeth '- Find the 'false teeth' sunken treasure in the Tunnel of Death!!! * 'Horse Shoe '- Find the 'Horse Shoe' sunken treasure. * 'Clockwork Robot Gibbon '- Find the 'Clockwork Robot Gibbon' sunken treasure. * 'Dart Board '- Find the 'Dart Board' sunken treasure. * 'Toy Robot '- Find the 'Toy Robot' sunken treasure. * 'Teddy Bear '- Find the 'Teddy Bear' sunken treasure. Health-Based Accolades * 'Health Critical! '- When your shark's health is extremely low. * 'Health Low! '- When your shark's health is low. NOTE: the donut man's real name is tube man Category:Article stubs Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Mechanics Category:Stats